Blue eyed Uchiha
by monkey-is-licking-my-face-OMG
Summary: Yea, um, I kinda really suck at summerys so... Basically, Sasuke has a twin sister who was given away at birth and they meet at the exams, which leads to all sorts of trouble. Couples: ItaXNaru, DeiXOC, SasuXOC and SasoXTobi. Rated M for future lemon
1. Yuuki

CJ: Hey hey hello my pretties! I do hope you enjoy this AWESOME story! Lol. Well, I think it's awesome anyway… Hehe….

Naru: OMG CJ! AM I IN YOU'R AWSOME STORY?

CJ: Read and find out….. MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAH!

Naru: *Pouts*

Sasu… Naruto… If she's writing you in now, I think you'll be in the story…

Naru: … Good point…

CJ: Hehe, you're an idiot….

Naru: NO I'M NOT!

CJ: Yeah, you are… Anyway, let's get on with the story… Lol

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Yuuki…_

Naruto yawned as he woke from he's slumber. He peeked over at his clock…

5:24am

-Weird- he thought –I don't usually wake up this early- He stretched and got out of his bed. –Oh well, might as well train while I'm up-

He got changed and trudged out the door.

* * *

There were more people awake in the village then Naruto had thought.

Once he'd reached the training grounds, he saw that there were already people there.

"Hi!" He called, waving like an idiot. The two young girls who occupied the grounds turned and stared at him.

"Hi…" One of them mumbled. She had chin length, wine red hair, dark green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a burgundy, mid-thigh, halter-neck dress with black ballet flats.

The other had elbow length, ink black hair that was tide back into a loose plat, with a chin length fringe that fell to the left side of her face. She had icy blue eyes and pale white skin and was wearing a knee long, black jacket; open over a dark purple singlet and grey cargo pants.

"I haven't seen you two here before." Naruto grinned.

"Um… yeah, we're here for the chunin exams…" The black haired girl said.

"Oh. Cool. I'm Naruto!"

The girls exchanged glances.

"I'm Yuuki" The girl said.

"Yeah, and I'm Emi" The other introduced herself. Narutos grin grew even wider.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Yuuki snapped.

"Nothing; I'm just happy to have someone to train with." Naruto said, "It's too early for anyone I know to be up yet"

"And what makes you think that we'll train with you?" Yuuki demanded. Narutos grin disappeared.

"Oh, um, I don't know…" He mumbled. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Boys are so weird…" Emi said.

"Sorry Naruto, but we don't train with freaks." Yuuki smirked. She and Emi walked off, leaving Naruto frozen in place. He felt tears forming in his eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"They don't even know me and they think I'm a freak…" He thought out loud. He decided to shrug it off after a short moment. He began to practice his kunai throwing, when who should show but, Kakashi.

"Those girls were pretty harsh." He said. Naruto nodded.

"Oh well…" He shrugged. Kakashi stood next to him.

"You know, that Yuuki girl looks a lot like someone we know." He claimed. Naruto thought for a moment, then a certain Uchiha's face came to mind.

"Sasuke!" He realized that Yuuki looked almost identical to Sasuke, except for the blue eyes and more feminine.

"Yes that right." Kakashi said.

-But it couldn't be her- He thought. He looked down at Naruto, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"She looks exactly like him…" He finally mumbled. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, she does, I'm going to have to speak with him about her. I might have an idea of who she may be." He said. Naruto looked up at him.

"Who? Who is she?" He demanded. Kakashi shook his head.

"It's none of your concern." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto cursed under his breath then ran off to find Sasuke.

* * *

"That was a little rude, Yuuki." Emi said as she and Yuuki walked through the village.

"Like I care…" Yuuki mumbled. Emi sighed and looked at the ground.

"I just don't see why you have to be so mean to everyone" She looked back up to see Yuuki frowning at her.

"And I don't see why you have to be so freakin' nice!" Yuuki snapped. Emi shook her head.

"I'll tell mum what you did if you don't go and apologize…" She threatened. Yuuki suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You tell her and you better sleep with one eye open." She growled. Emi whimpered slightly as Yuuki's gripped tightened.

"I, I'm sorry Yuuki…" She mumbled. Yuuki let go and continued walking.

She didn't get very far when she walked right into Kakashi.

"Watch it old man!" She snapped. Kakashi looked at her.

"Are you Yuuki?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Yuuki demanded. Kakashi nodded.

"I was hoping it wasn't you…" He mumbled, "I know you're brother…"

"I don't have a brother you senile old man!" Yuuki sneered.

"Yes, you do." Kakashi said, "He's name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Twins

CJ: Hello again my dears. Chapter:2. Oh how exiting!

Yuu: Yeah yeah, just get on with it…

CJ: *giggles* Okie!

Sasu: *mumbles* This should be fun…

**Chapter 2 **_Family reunion…_

"Listen to me, asshole!" Yuuki snapped, "My family abandoned me when I was a baby. Emi's parents were the ones who took care of me and as far as I'm concerned, I only have a sister. And that's Emi." She grabbed Emi's arm and pushed past Kakashi.

"Yuuki! Wait a minute!" Emi yanked her hand away and stopped.

"Maybe you could try and meet this brother of yours. I mean, what could it hurt?" She suggested.

"I'll think about it." Yuuki mumbled, then continued walking. Emi followed silently behind.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried as he raced through the village. He didn't no exactly where he was going, but he did know that he had to find Sasuke.

He turned a corner and ran straight into someone and the two toppled to the ground.

"Argh! You freak! GET OFF!" It was Yuuki. She shoved Naruto off and stood to her feet.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded. Naruto stood up and shook his head.

"I'm looking for Sasuke!" He announced, "You look just like him and Kakashi sensei said something about knowing who you are and…"

Yuuki put up her hand, silencing the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. If it's Sasuke Uchiha you're talking about, then I already know." She said.

"Know what? What's going on?" Naruto demanded. Yuuki rolled her eye's and turned to Emi.

"You can explain it. I don't feel like talking to a moron." She grumbled. Emi nodded and took a step forward.

"Sasuke Uchiha is apparently Yuuki's brother." She explained, "Their parents gave Yuuki to my family and were never heard from again."

Narutos eyes were wide with shock.

"So there you have it. Now shoo…" Yuuki mumbled. She turned to walk away, but Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Have you already met him?" He asked.

"Huh?" Yuuki raised and eyebrow and yanked her hand back.

"Have you met Sasuke yet?" Naruto rephrased. Yuuki shook her head.

"I'm looking for him now. How about you come to" Naruto suggested. Yuuki shook her

head again and turned to leave, but Emi stood in her path, giving her a look as if to say,

'Do it or else'.

"Fine, I'll go…" Yuuki sighed.

Sasuke lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sakura had said that she was going to

come over and make him something yummy for breakfast. He'd expected her to come

early; but there was no sign of her, and it was already 9:30 am.

Just as he began to think that he was safe from a morning of Sakura, there was a loud

knock at the door. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. So he dragged himself out of

bed and to the front door. He slowly opened it and frowned at the unexpected sight before

him.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" He demanded.

"We need to talk to you!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke gave the two girls with him a quick

look.

The one who was standing next to him was Emi and Yuuki stood a few feet away, with

her arms folded and her back to them.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Let us in and we'll tell you." Yuuki spun around, her eyes widening for a moment as the

two saw each other. Sasukes eyes, however, remained wide.

"Wow… we really do look a lot alike." Yuuki smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Please, Mr. Uchiha, let us in and we'll explain everything." Emi smiled sweetly. Sasuke

looked at her for a moment, before standing aside and gesturing for them to enter.

"So, where's the rest of your family?" Yuuki asked.

"You don't come here often do you?" Sasuke mumbled, closing the door behind him.

Yuuki shook her head.

"First time out of our village." She grinned.

"Yeah, well, you can answer my question first." Sasuke said. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Apparently, you two are twins…" Emi said.

"Now you answer ours." Yuuki ordered.

"They're dead…" Sasuke mumbled.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Yuuki shoved Sasuke out of the way and yanked the door open.

"Who the hell are you, pinky?" She sneered when she saw Sakura standing in the

doorway.

"I'm Sakura. I'm here to make a yummy breakfast for Sasuke!" Sakura beamed. Yuuki

Raised an eyebrow.

"Cool, then you wont mind making some for the rest of us" She smirked. Sakura peeked

inside and groaned at the sight of how many she'd have to cook for.

"Don't worry Pinky, I'm only pulling ya leg." Yuuki laughed. Sakura sighed.

"Could you just let her in already?" Sasuke demanded. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok…" She mumbled. She stood out of the way to let Sakura pass.

"So, who are you anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if you weren't _blind_, I'm Sasukes sisipoo" Yuuki replied. Sakura dropped the bag

of eggs and milk she was carrying and turned from Sasuke to Yuuki and back. After a

few goes of that, she fainted.

"AHH! SAKURA!" Naruto cried, rushing to his beloveds aid. Yuuki just stood there,

smirking, while Emi was trying not to laugh.

I'm not sure I practically like her…" Yuuki mumbled to herself.

"Take her into my room and lay her on the bed." Sasuke sighed. Naruto and Emi did so,

while Yuuki stayed with Sasuke to clean up the mess.

After few minutes of awkward silence, there was another loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Yuuki jumped up and bolted to the door.

When she opened it, she almost fell over at the sight of two grown men, wearing

matching black robes, with red clouds on them, one of the men being blue.

"Blue…" Was all Yuuki mumbled. Sasuke appeared next to her, a glare like daggers

planted on his face.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He growled, "Itachi"


	3. Family reunion

CJ: Heloooooooo!^^ Omg, the three Uchiha's! Together again!

Ita: We've never been together. This is just a fanfic. The only time we'll ever be together is inside your twisted head…

CJ:… Joy kill…

Nar: Ohh lighten up Itachi… remember who the main couple is^^

CJ: Ohh yes my dear Itachi, just wait till I get you two together *evil laugh*

Ita: I cant wait…

**Chapter 3 **_Family reunion…_

Yuuki looked from Itachi, to Sasuke, then back to Itachi.

"Ok, who are _you_?" She asked.

"No-one you'd want to know." Sasuke sneered. Yuuki crumpled her nose in confusion.

"Oh come now, little brother. I heard that my little sister was in town and came to see her." Itachi said.

"Hang on. If he means me, then that means that the whole family isn't dead, which means… Ok, I need a cigarette…" Yuuki mumbled, and then pointed to the blue man we all know as Kisame.

"What about the fish?" She demanded.

"He's my partner…" Itachi replied. Yuuki gave him a funny look, then burst into hysterics.

"What? Whats so funny?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wandering what it would be like to screw a fish." Yuuki smirked.

"Look, enough of this. Yuuki, you're coming with us." Itachi said. Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"And who's gonna make me? You?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually." Itachi suddenly reached out, and with one quick whack to the back of her head, she was knocked out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded as Yuuki dropped to the ground.

"Taking her with me." Itachi replied, picking her up and carrying her bridle style.

"Hey! Put her down!" Everyone looked inside to see Emi standing there with a pissed off expression and Naruto standing behind her.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't?" Kisame smirked.

"What are you going to do with her?" Emi demanded.

"Nothing bad. Why do you care anyway?" Itachi ask.

"Because I'm her sister!" Emi snapped.

"If you're her sister, then how would it be that I am her older brother, with the same mother and father, but I am in no way related to you?" Itachi questioned.

"It takes more then blood…" Emi mumbled.

"Do you think that Leader will mind if we bring a little extra?" Kisame suggested. Itachi shrugged.

"We'll bring her if she wants to come, but if Leader gets mad, you're taking the blame." He said. Kisame grinned, revealing his row of razor sharp teeth.

"Its not like I can't handle a little slap on the wrist." He claimed. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, lets go." He turned and began to walk away, but Emi rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"If I'm going with you and Yuuki is knocked out, I need someone to come with me to make sure you two don't do anything bad." She turned to Sasuke, "You're coming too."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why should i!" He demanded.

"Because if you don't, and something does happen. Yuuki will probably come back and do something so horrible that it's unheard of…" Emi explained. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but Naruto has to come so I have someone who I know and trust." He said turning to Naruto, who just stood there, unsure of what to say.

"Please, Naruto." Emi begged. Naruto stood for a moment longer, before he finally caved in.

"Ok, ill come…" He mumbled.

So that was that. Naruto and Sasuke headed out with the two Akatsuki members and two girls they'd only met that day.

By the time Yuuki woke up, they had been traveling for nearly eight hours.

"What…? Huh…?" She mumbled. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Itachi had been carrying her the whole time, cradling her in his arms. She looked up at him.

"Thanks for hitting me…" She sneered. Itachi stopped and looked at her.

"Well, since you're awake, you can walk." He said, dropping her. She landed on all fours, then stood up straight and looked around.

"Yuuki! Are you ok?" Emi rushed over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on anyway?" Yuuki asked, "Last thing I remember is that guy showing up with his blue boyfriend!" She pointed at Itachi, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We're going with them to meet their leader. I came because I wanted to make sure you're safe, Sasuke came to make sure I'm safe and Naruto came because Sasuke didn't want to be a loner…" Emi explained. Yuuki nodded.

"And… Why are we going to meet this 'Leader'?" She asked. Emi shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Itachi said.

"Well, we'll never get there if we don't. Move. It." Yuuki gave Itachi a slight shove.

"Unless you want me to set you on fire… don't do that again…" Itachi mumbled. Yuuki shrugged.

"I won't if we get moving." She retorted. Emi laughed under her breath, - that's so like her- She thought, - not afraid to put her life on the line in the name of pissing people off- She laughed quietly to herself.

"Emi! Come on! We're going now!" Yuuki called. Emi was apparently so lost in her own thoughts, that she hadn't notice everyone else started on their way.

"Coming!" She called back and running after them.

The trip to the Akatsuki base was awkward and almost drove Itachi to murdering his sister, because she wouldn't stop cracking jokes about him and Kisame.

When they finally reached the base, Sasori and Deidara were outside, awaiting their arrival.

"Took you long enough…" Sasori growled from inside Hiruko. Deidara didn't say a word. he just stood there staring at Yuuki, who smirked at him and walked over to Naruto. She draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Sorry, blondie. But I'm already taken by a bimbo." She stated. Deidara laughed, and then walked back inside.

"He seems pretty cool." Yuuki smirked, taking her arm from Naruto, who gave her a funny look then laughed. Yuuki laughed along with him, as well as Emi and Kisame. Sasori and Itachi just stared at them all. Not quite sure as to why that was so funny.

"Ok, well, if you're ready, Leader will see you now. So come on." Sasori said. Everyone followed him inside.

"Yuuki… I'm kind of scared. What do you think they want?" Emi whispered. Yuuki shrugged.

"Dunno, but whatever it is, we'll handle it." Yuuki replied as they entered Pein's office.


	4. Rooms and something scary

CJ: Heyoooooo again! Thank you for the lovely reviews my darlings.

Naru: When is me and Ita-chan gonna get together?

CJ: *Shrugs* Dunno…

Naru: *Pouts*

Ita: *Smirks*

CJ: ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYY!

**Chapter 4:** _Rooms and something scary…_

"Have no fear! Yuuki is here!" Yuuki announced as she stepped up to Pein's desk.

"Well aren't I lucky." Pein said. Yuuki smirked and leaned with her elbows on the desk.

"So, what do ya want?" She asked.

"I'm interested in having you join our organization." Pein replied. Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… I will if Emi, Sasuke and Naruto can too." She bargained. Pein considered this for a while, and then nodded.

"They can tag along with you on your missions before they can officially join our ranks." He said.

"Coolioos." Yuuki grinned, "So, what are we doing now?" She straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ask Itachi to take you to your room. We'll get you all started tomorrow." Pein said, and then waved his hand in a gesture for her to leave. She did so and grinned as she met the others just outside the door.

"We're all joining this... whatever it's called. Me first, then everyone else." She explained.

"Why are we all joining as well?" Sasuke asked. Yuuki shrugged.

"I told pin cushion that I'll only join if you guys do." She said, "I guess I'm that awesome that I'm on negotiating terms with him." She smirked then turned to Itachi.

"You gotta take us to our rooms." She ordered.

"I don't think we have any spare rooms." Itachi said, "Wait here." He went into Pein's office for a short while then came back out.

"Yuuki will be sharing a room with Sasori and Deidara. Emi will be sharing a room Hidan and Kakuzu, as well as Sasuke. And Naruto will be with me." He said bluntly.

"Cool!" Yuuki grinned, and then added, "Whose Deidara?"

"That would be me." Deidara appeared behind her, causing her to jump half a mile in the air.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" She growled. Deidara just chuckled and leaned down so they were face to face.

"Shall I show you to the room?" He offered. Yuuki smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman. I suppose." She gave everyone a quick wave before following Deidara to the room.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Emi asked Sasuke, who shrugged in reply.

"Go find Hidan. He's the one with white hair. You can't miss him." Itachi said. Emi and Sasuke nodded, then went off to find their new roomy.

"That just leaves us then…" Naruto said nervously. Itachi looked down at him and nodded then began walking down the hall, gesturing for Naruto to follow.

"Is that Kisame guy sharing the same room?" Naruto asked.

"No. I requested that we sleep in separate rooms. That's why I was to have you." Itachi replied.

When they'd reached the room, Naruto had grown increasingly nervous about sharing a room with Itachi. The stotic, mysterious, handsome Uchiha.

"So this is the room?" He asked, looking around the near bare room. All that was in it was a double bed, a wardrobe and a desk.

"Yes. I will ask Leader if we can get you your own bed tomorrow." Itachi said, "But until then, you'll have to sleep with me."

Naruto gulped. –Oh yay- he thought grimly.

"There's a bathroom in there." Itachi said pointing to a door at the back of the room then went and sat on the bed. Naruto bounced over and sat next to him.

"So, we gotta share this thing, ay?" He said. Itachi nodded.

"Until you get your own." He added. A gurgling sound suddenly came from Narutos stomach.

"The kitchen is down the hall then and to your right." Itachi said. Naruto nodded, got up and ran for food.

* * *

Emi and Sasuke were having a hard time finding Hidan. So they gave up and just wandered around until they ran into a red headed boy who looked about the same age as them. You guessed it. Sasori.

"Have you seen Hidan around here anywhere?" Emi asked. Sasori thought for a moment.

"I think he's in his room, doing one of his rituals or something." He replied.

"Would you mind taking us there?" Sasuke asked. Sasori nodded then headed in the direction of the room.

"SASO-CHAN!" Tobi suddenly jumped out of no where and glomped the puppet master.

"Tobi… Get off…" Sasori grumbled. Tobi did as he was told and let Sasori get to his feet, before throwing his arms around him again.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He beamed.

"Go to your room!" Sasori ordered, his eye twitching slightly. Tobi then went skipping in the opposite direction and disappeared around the corner.

"Is he your boyfriend or something…?" Sasuke asked. Sasori suddenly tensed.

"Um… No. He's just, um… a very annoyingly affectionate person." He said.

"Sure, sure…" Sasuke mumbled.

Sasori led the two to their room with out another word.

"Thank you Mr.… Um… What's you name?" Emi asked.

"Sasori. Now get in there so I can… Get back to my work." Sasori said. Emi grinned.

"I'm Emi. And that's Sasuke I hope…"

"Look! I don't care who you are. As long as you stay out of my business, we won't have any trouble!" Sasori snapped, and then stalked away.

"Wow, he's a snippy one…" Emi said unhappily. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't really care. Let's just get through tonight." He slowly pushed the door open… and what they saw was quite possibly the most horrific thing they'd ever seen…


	5. Lead up to the night ahead

CJ: Ooooooo something scary… BAH BAH BAHHHHHHHH!

Ita/Saso/Sasu/Pei: …

Em: *Whimpers* I hope it's not too scary.

CJ: *Evil laugh* Let us begin… MUHAHAHAHAHA

**Chapter 5: **_Lead up to the night ahead…_

* * *

Emi screamed and shielded her eyes, Sasuke prayed that he would go blind and Sasori shuddered… as Hidan lay asleep on his bed, cloak wide open and NOTHING underneath, with his legs spread wide.

"That was… Disturbing…" Sasori mumbled as he closed the door. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe we should wait in the kitchen for a while…?" Emi suggested in a shaky voice. The other two agreed to that, so off they went to the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Naruto boomed from his seat at the table. He had a spoon hanging out of his mouth and a bowel of ramen in front of him.

"Hi Naruto…" Emi mumbled, still unable to get the image of what she saw out of her head.

"Whats wrong with you three?" Naruto asked, noticing the disturbed expression on their faces.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged, then tucked back into his food.

"So, this is our room?" Yuuki asked, leaning against the wall. Deidara nodded.

"Its supposed to be mine and Sasori's, but he very rarely stays in here." He said, "I think there's something going on between him and Tobi…"

"Why's that?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Because the only time he's in this room is when Tobi's on a mission." Deidara claimed. Yuuki laughed

"Yeah. It sounds like you're right on the dot." She said.

* * *

Naruto bounced back up the hall, and into his new room, where Itachi sat on his bed, reading.

"Hellooooooo roomy." He beamed. Itachi looked up, then back down at his book.

"Hn." He grunted.

"You're not gonna be much fun…" Naruto pouted.

"I suggest you go and take a shower." Itachi said, ignoring Narutos last statement.

"Why's that?" The blond asked.

"Since we are sharing a bed, we should get to sleep at around the same time,: Itachi explained, "And I don't enjoy staying up late, unless it is necessary."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But I don't have any pajamas." He protested.

"Go and borrow some off Sasori's. He'd be about the same size as you" Itachi said. Naruto nodded, and then left the room. It took him a few moments to realize that he had no idea who Sasori was or what he looked like. So, instead of doing the smart thing and going and asking, he walked around, looking for someone to say 'Hey, are you Sasori?" to.

"Naruto! Hey!" Yuuki appeared from behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find some guy… Sasori, I think." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I know who that is." Deidara said from behind Yuuki.

"Cool. Where is he?" Naruto asked. Deidara shrugged, resulting in Naruto pouting.

"Blonds…" Yuuki mumbled rolling her eyes.

"What are you all doing in the hallway?" Sasori demanded from the end of the hall. Everyone turned to him.

"That's Sasori." Deidara announced.

"Yay!" Naruto bounced over to the red head.

"What do you want?" Sasori grumbled.

"You're giving me your pajamas!" Naruto cheered.

"Like hell I am…" Sasori mumbled, brushing past.

"Awe please!" Naruto nagged. Sasori sighed.

"Why should I?" He asked, turning back to the blond, who stood frozen, unable to answer.

"Fine. But that's all you're borrowing. And I want them back as soon as you get your own."

Naruto grinned and nodded. Sasori rolled his eyes, and headed for his room. (The one he's supposed to share with Deidara but never actually sleeps in)

"Here, don't lose them…" He mumbled, tossing a pair of black pajamas to Naruto from the cupboard. Naruto grinned, and then skipped out of the room, towards his own.

"That ones gonna be a pain in the ass…." Sasori mumbled.

"Even more then me?" Sasori's head shot to the sound of that voice.

"Ma-Madara…" He stuttered. Madara (Who you all know is Tobi) shook his head and walked over to the puppet master. He's mask was still on, but Sasori could tell from the tone of his voice and the way he walked that he was in Madara mode.

"You didn't answer my question…" The Uchiha said.

"I um… uh…." Sasori began to back up until he was against the wall.

"So, come on, let's hear it." Madara pressed on. Poor Sasori couldn't think of anything to say. Lucky for him, Deidara and Yuuki decided to walk in.

"What are you two doing?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The orange masked man cheered as he skipped out of the room. Sasori let out a breath he didn't realize he hold holding in.

"You alright man?" Yuuki smirked. Sasori grumbled something under his breath and left, leaving Yuuki and Deidara trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Itaaaaaaaaaachiiiiiiiiiii!" Naruto sang as he bounced back into the room he and the Uchiha shared.

"Hn…" came the grunted response.

"So what times bed time?" Naruto asked.

"Soon. So go and do what you need to." Itachi said. Naruto pouted, clearly not liking having to go to bed so soon, but did as was told anyway.

Once he was done, he went around and said goodnight to everyone, then slipped into the room as quietly as he could (Coz Itachi had already switched the light off and was in bed.)

"Itachi?" The blond whispered, moving quietly to the bed.

"Hn…" Came the usual response. Naruto grinned and slipped under the covers. He snuggled into his pillow, sighed and closed his eyes, sleep reaching him sooner then expected…

Poor, poor Itachi couldn't prepare himself for the long, awkward night that lay ahead…


	6. Night 1 Nawwwww

CJ: HIIIIII AGAIN! Teehee.

Ita: Can we get on with it…

CJ: *Pokes tongue out at* Fiiiiiine. Here we go, sorry its not very long, but ya knowwwwwww lol XD ENJOY MY PRETTIES!

**Chapter 1: **_Night 1 (Nawwwww)…_

Itachi had just begun drifting off to sleep when he felt something wrap around his waist. He looked don to see Naruto, asleep, and nuzzling his chest. The raven haired man shifted uncomfortably, causing Narutos grip to tighten slightly. Itachi sighed, took hold of the blond's wrists and attempted to remove them. Naruto murmured something then his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up at Itachi for a moment, before his eyes widened and he pushed himself so far away that he fell off the bed.

"Owwwww…" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Itachi leaned over and looked at him.

"Sorry…" Naruto said with a small blush as he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Itachi said nothing and lay back down. Naruto climbed back under the covers and kept to the edge of the bed. Soon after, the two had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Where's my roomy?" Yuuki asked as she entered the kitchen to see Sasuke and Emi.

"I don't know. I think he said something about a shower." Emi said with a shrugged. Yuuki nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna chill with you guys till he gets out." She said leaning against the counter.

"Well, actually, I was thinking of going to bed." Emi said.

"C'mon don't make me a loner." Yuuki pleaded. Emi shook her head.

"She's right, Yuuki. You should get as much rest as possible before you start missions and stuff." Hidan said, entering the kitchen. Emi and Sasuke suddenly froze.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuuki asked.

"Um… Nothing…" Sasuke mumbled, "We have to go…" He then left, followed by Emi.

"What was their problem?" Hidan asked. Yuuki shrugged in reply.

* * *

Itachi had only just gotten to sleep when a sudden jolt of the bed woke him up. He looked next to him t see Naruto, sitting up straight, covered in sweat and panting.

"Sorry…" The blond said, looking down at Itachi. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf. Clearly frightened.

"What happened?" Itachi sighed.

"Just a bad dream…" Naruto said quietly, laying back down and pulling the sheets up to his chin. Itachi just stared at him. He was still shaking and he seemed to not want to close his eyes. The Uchiha sighed again.

"What happened in this dream?" He asked. He didn't really know why, but he was rather concerned for the boy. He decided that it was probably because he wouldn't be able to sleep with something shaking like mad next to him.

"I don't really remember…" Naruto mumbled. He'd calmed down a little, but still refused to close his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Itachi sighed. Naruto looked at him and nodded. As He looked at the Uchiha, he begun to grow less and less afraid. He truly didn't remember the dream, but just the shock of it had kept him scared. His eyes slowly fell shut and he absentmindedly cuddled up to Itachi. The raven haired boy tensed at the sudden contact, but then slowly relaxed as the two fell into an undisturbed sleep.


	7. The next morrning

CJ: Awwwwww wasn't that last chap so CUTE! ^_^

Ita:... Shut up...

Naru: Teehee ^_^

Yuu: Awwwwwwwwwww my big brother has a soft spot for the bimbo!

Ita: ... *Whacks head*

Yuu: *Cries*

CJ: Lets continue the cuteness, shall we XD

**Chapter 7 **_Nameless..._

* * *

Yuuki, Emi and Sasuke all watched in awe at Naruto and Itachi. The two were still asleep, wrapped around each other as if they had been a couple for years.

"That is ADORABLE!" Yuuki whispered loudly. Emi nodded in agreement. Sasuke on the other hand, was completely disgusted by the sight before him. Not because they were both male, but because it was his best friend and the person he hated most in the world.

"Shit! They're waking up!" Yuuki squeaked when the Itachi began to stir. The three teens quickly raced out of the room, just as Itachi's eyes began to open.

The Uchiha looked down at Naruto and slowly moved so he was resting on his elbows. Naruto subconsciously tightened his grip around Itachi, mumbling something under his breath as he did so. His eyes fluttered open and he stared sleepily up at Itachi. Once the realization hit of where he was, he went bright red and wound up on the floor, face first.

"Owwy…" He mumbled, standing to his feet and rubbing his cheek. He looked over at Itachi, who sat there, trying not to laugh. The blond poked his tongue out and turned to leave.

"Naruto!" Itachi stopped the blond, who turned back around, "Come here for a second." He gestured for him to sit next to him.

"Why…?" Naruto asked cautiously.

'"I need to talk to you about something." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and crawled back onto the bed next to the Uchiha.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I want to know how my little brother's doing…" Itachi mumbled. That got Naruto's un-divided attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Itachi looked at the bed.

"How is he doing with his training…?" He asked quietly.

"Well, he's one of the best, if that's what you mean…" Naruto replied. Itachi nodded.

"Good…" He muttered. The two sat there in silence for a moment, until Naruto placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked when the older male looked at him, the distant look in his eyes slowly disappearing.

Itachi nodded, "Why do you ask?" Naruto shrugged.

"You seem a little…" He didn't quite know the right word for it. But Itachi knew what he meant.

"You can go now if you want…" He said. Naruto grinned and grabbed Itachis arm.

"I'm gonna cook up a treat, to cheer you up!" He exclaimed, dragging Itachi off the bed, out the room and into the kitchen.

"So what you eatin'?" Naruto asked as he sat Itachi down on a bench stool.

"Whatever you have, I guess…" Itachi mumbled. The blond thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I know just the thing!" He cheered, and then set to work…

* * *

"So… What are we gonna do about Sasuke and Naruto's disappearance?" Kakashi asked. He, Jaraiah and Guy were in the Tsunade's office, discussing what course of action was to be taken.

"Try and find any witnesses who may have seen them leave, or be taken away. We'll decide what to do after we get some solid information." Tsunade said.

"Well, I may have something that might help." Kakashi said. Everyone was instantly listening.

"I met someone today. Someone I never thought would ever be seen here…"

"Get on with it, Kakashi." Tsunade snapped.

"Yuuki Uchiha… Sasuke's twin sister…" Kakashi finished. All eyes widened at that.

"Little Yuuki?" Guy gasped. Kakashi nodded.

"You know of her as well?" Tsunade asked. Guy nodded.

"Kakashi and I were the ones assigned to take her to her new home." He said.

"And where was this new home?" Tsunade asked.

"In the land of the wolves. A very un-known place." Guy said. Both Tsunade and Jaraiha's eyes widened.

"Isnt that place said to be cursed?" Tsunade demanded. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, but it was the only place willing to take the girl." He said. He was about to explain why Yuuki was sent to another family, when Jarahia interupted by clearing his throat.

"I have a little bit of information of my own about this..." He claimed.

"Well, lets hear it!" Tsunade ordered.

"I've heared that the Akatsuki have been after on of the Uchiha survivers. I thought that maybe it was Sasuke, but hearing this news about Yuuki, it was probably her. Perhaps, Yuuki may have found Sasuke, and Naruto may have been with them. Maybe the Akatsuki had already made their move and have all three of them?" Jarahia suggested. Everyone considered this for a moment, before Sakura burst in.  
"Lady Tsunade! Something's happened!" She cried. Tsunade nodded for her to continue, and Sakura explained every detail of what happened.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll go after the Akatsuki. Since they're our only lead. We'll send as many shinobi we can spare." Tsunade excalaimbed...


	8. New Friends

CJ: Om nom nom nom nom I WANNA EAT!

Naru: Well, i just cooked up a treat for Itachi...

Ita: ... she's not getting any...

CJ: but...

Ita: No...

CJ: *sigh* fiiiiine. But im gonna get something even yummier so nyeh on you...

Ita: Do i care?

CJ: *Eye twitch* YOU WILL ONCE I KICK YOUR ASS

Ita/Naru: O_O

CJ: Let us begin!

**Chapter 8: **_New friends…_

* * *

"Here you go!" Naruto beamed as he put a huge plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast and a mug of coffee in front of Itachi.

"Umm... Thank you?" Itachi said, not sure whether he'd be able to finish it all.

"No problem!" Naruto grinned. He then turned back and made himself a cup of instant ramen.

"How is it?" He said, sitting next to Itachi, who began on the eggs. The Uchiha stuck his thumb up and continued eating. Naruto grinned and shoveled down his ramen.

By the time Itachi finished his meal, Naruto had cleaned up, washed, dried and put away the dishes and was sitting down again, watching the Uchiha.

"Thank you Naruto. That was nice." Itachi said.

"You're welcome, Ita-kun." Naruto grabbed the plate and put it in the sink. Itachi stared at him for a moment. The sudden change in name slightly surprised him.

"What do you want to do now?" Naruto asked. Itachi thought for a moment.

"I think I'll take a shower now." He said, standing up and heading for the room.

"Ok, you do that and I'll go back to bed for a little bit longer." Naruto beamed, following the older male.

While Itachi was in the shower, Naruto was snuggled under the blanket, his face buried into his pillow. Once he'd fallen asleep, he sub-consciously hugged Itachi's pillow close to him, like a child clinging onto a teddy.

When Itachi stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed the blonds current position. He absentmindedly smiled and lent over, shaking him awake.

"Ngaaah… I don't wanna go to school…" Naruto mumbled, hugging the pillow tighter. Itachi chuckled and shook him again, a little harder this time.

Naruto's eyes finally opened and looked up at Itachi. His face suddenly went bright red as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Itachi was dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked. He got his answer when Naruto looked him up and down, going even redder and was clearly nervous about something. Itachi smirked.

"What, may I ask, are you staring at?" He asked, leaning over Naruto slightly, who sunk dipper into the bed.

"U-umm… J-just… ah…" The poor blond was at a loss for words. Itachi chuckled and straightened up. That was when Naruto did something rather unexpected… He shot up, gave Itachi's cheek a light peck, and then, as quick as lightening, was gone.

Itachi stood there for a while, un-sure of what to make of the boy's actions. It was rather cute and VERY unexpected. After a few more moments, the Uchiha decided to leave it… For now…

* * *

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasori had found the boy in the lounge, curled up on the couch.

"I just did the weirdest thing anyone has ever done…" Naruto mumbled.

"And what might that be?" Sasori asked, sitting down next to the blond, who looked at him and went red.

"I kissed Ita-kun on the cheek…" Naruto whispered as if he was a little kid who was confessing to drawing on the wall with a permanent marker. Sasori almost choked when he heard this.

"You… Kissed Itachi Uchiha…?" He repeated. Naruto nodded. Sasori chuckled. "Well, it's good to see you're alive and well." He said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Hidan tried putting the moves on Itachi and wound up decapitated." Sasori said, an amused look on his face. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But isn't Hidan that guy with the white hair?" he asked, clearly confused as to how he was decapitated and still living.

"He's immortal." Sasori said bluntly.

Now, to Naruto, that would have sounded rather weird… If he hadn't found out that Sasuke had a twin sister, ended up in the Akatsuki, found out that he was gay and had a crush on his best friends older brother, all in the time span of a couple of days…

"Oh, ok…" He said simply. Sasori smiled at him. But the smile didn't last long. He suddenly dropped to the ground and hid next to Naruto's feet.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Naruto turned to see Tobi standing at the door.

"Oh, hi." He smiled. Tobi walked over.

"Have you seen Saso-chan?" He asked. Naruto looked down and to his surprise, Sasori was no longer there.

"Um… he was here a second ago…" He mumbled.

"That's ok! Tobi will just look somewhere else!" Tobi beamed, skipping off.

"Why didn't you just say _no_!" Sasori whispered loudly. Naruto looked over to the red-head, who was behind the TV, panting.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"When he asked you if you'd seen me… You should have said _no!_" He snapped.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Sasori sighed.

"You told me a secret… so; can I trust you with mine…?" He asked quietly. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasori went back to the couch and sat down.

"Madara and I… Well, we're… I don't really know what we are…" He mumbled.

"But, what does that have to do with Tobi?" Naruto asked.

"Tobi is Madara." Sasori said. Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's a long story…" Sasori sighed.

"Mmmk…" Naruto said, the tone of his voice hinting for the red-head to continue.

"Well, Madara always tells me that I'm all he cares about and all that… but then he turns around and says I'm not allowed to let anyone know about… us… It's so confusing…" Sasori buried his face in his hands. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked. Sasori shook his head.

"I don't think so…" He muttered.

"You don't think what? Saso-chan?" The two turned to see Tobi. But Sasori knew better. It was Madara…

"U-umm… I don't think th-that…"

"It's ok, Saso-chan. I heard every word of your conversation." Madara said, removing the mask. Sasori's eyes widened and he turned and looked at the ground. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him.

"I guess that means it won't be that bad if I act like this around him." He said. He looked at Naruto, who seemed to be un-phased by the sight before him.

Poor Sasori could barely breathe. He was bright red and frozen.

"Don't worry Saso-chan. I'm sure little blondie will keep our secret." Madara said.

"Sure I will if you want." Naruto smiled.

"Well then. I guess that means we have a new friend." Madara chuckled straightening up and folding his arms over his chest. Sasori looked over to Naruto and smiled slightly.

"Seeya later, Saso-chan!" Madara sang as he put the mask back on and left.

"He seems nice enough…" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but… I really wish he wasn't so ashamed of me…" Sasori mumbled.

"Why would he be ashamed?" Naruto asked. Sasori sighed.

"Because I'm not to even look at him when we're around others. He can act all affectionate with me only because he acts like with everyone…" he said.

"Maybe he just doesn't want people to make fun of you or something." Maruto suggested. Sasori shrugged.

"Even if that's true, I wouldn't care…What other people think has never really mattered to me… " He muttered. Naruto thought for a moment, then suddenly put his arm around Sasori's shoulder (A/N: In a bffl sort of way)

"I'll do you a deal. It may cheer you up a bit" He said.

"I'm listening…" Sasori sounded rather curious,

"If you help me with Itachi, I'll help you out with Madara!" Naruto grinned. Sasori looked at him and smiled.

"I'm in."


	9. The hunt begins

CJ: Oooooooo! I wonder what Naruto has planned! And what will Sasori do to help out!

Saso: You should know... You're the one writing this...

CJ: Ohhh shoosh

Naru: C'mon!~ Lets start! I'm getting anxious!

CJ: Very well, Naruto! Let us BEGIN!

**Chapter 9 **_The hunt begins..._

* * *

In the shadows of the trees, an uncountable number of shinobi raced out from the Konaha entrance. Kakashi, Jaraiah and Guy included. They all fanned out in their teams to search for the young ninja they had learned were now in the claws of the Akatsuki.

"We're gonna have to act fast!" Jaraiah called to Kakashi and Guy.

"I know!" The masked man called back.

"No problem!" Guy cheered.

* * *

"Deidara!" Yuuki sang as she stepped into the room she shared with the blond man.

"Hi Yuuki." Deidara chuckled. Yuuki flopped down onto the bed next to him.

"My big brother's in love." She sighed.

"Itachi? I didn't even know he _could_ fall in love… " The blond mumbled. Yuuki laughed.

"Well, it turns out you were wrong." She said. Deadara nodded.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"The little bimbo, Naruto." Yuuki said, stretching out on the bed. Deidara chukled and gave the girl a pat on the head.

"No touchy my hair!" She yelled, tackling Deidara into a wrestle…

* * *

"Hi Itachi…" Sasori said, stepping into the Uchihas room.

"Hello Sasori." Itachi said, not looking up from his book.

"So, um… Naruto told me what happened earlier…" The red-head said casually. That got Itachi's attention.

"What of it?" He asked. Sasori shrugged.

"I was just thinking… Of why you let him get away with it…" He said. Itachi looked at the bed, staying completely silent. Sasori smirked. The looked in the Uchihas eyes said it all…

"That's what I thought…" He said right before he left. Itachi frowned, got up and went after him.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He demanded, grabbing hold of Sasoris arm.

"You're a smart boy, you figure it out." The red-head stated, pulling his arm free and walking off, leaving Itachi to think about their short conversation.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked when Sasori entered the lounge room.

"It was interesting." Sasori smirked. Naruto grinned.

"Tell me what happened!" He ordered. Sasori sat next to him, chuckling as he so.

"Well, he certainly didn't seem angry… If anything, I think he was quite… Hmm… What's the word… Content?" He said. Narutos eyes lightened up.

"Really?" He beamed. Sasori looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Well, I guess you're gonna find out…" He said, standing up. As Naruto watched him leave, his eyes fixed on Itachi, who was standing in the doorway as Sasori brushed past him.

"What were you two talking about?" Itachi asked. Naruto blushed and shrugged.

"Nothing…" He mumbled. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure?" He walked over and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Yes, I'm sure…" Naruto said, turning and looking at his hands. He gasped slightly when he felt something leaning on his shoulder. He turned his head and came face to face with a smirking Itachi.

"U-um… Hi…" He mumbled nervously. He knew he was blushing like mad at this point.

"Are you positive you weren't talking about anything, because I do believe I heard otherwise." Itachi said. Naruto took in a deep breath and held it. Then Itachi moved his head closer.

"Are you going to answer? Or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked. Naruto closed his eyes and let out his breath slowly, then shook his head.

Itachi sighed and straightened, leading Naruto to believe that he had given up… Oh how wrong was he…

Itachi suddenly leaned down place a gentle, but firm kiss on Naruto's lips, causing the blond to jump back in surprise, going redder then a freaking tomato!

"Whoa! Where'd that come from!" He blurted out. Itachi chuckled, then turned to walk away, giving Naruto no reply.

The blond, of course, did not like this. So, in a sudden, spontaneous acted, he leaped over the couch and tackled Itachi to the ground.

He sat on top of him for a short moment, until Itachi thought better of it and in an instant had Naruto on his back.

"Now, where did _that_ come from?" He chuckled. Naruto shrugged.

"You answer me first." He said.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, Naruto" Itachi said quietly. Naruto blushed and averted his eyes.

"Let's just assume that I don't…" He mumbled. Itachi sighed.

"You really are a bimbo…" He quoted his little sister. Naruto poked his tongue out.

"Shush." He snapped. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, "Because I'm right?" He smirked. Naruto went silent for a moment before he leaned up and nipped his nose lightly, but firm enough to shock the Uchiha.

"You jumped." He giggled. Itachi frowned, then shrugged and stood up.

"Have it your way, Naruto." He said, beginning to walk away. Naruto quickly got up and grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Sorry for biting you, Ita-kun!" He said. Itachi looked at him and chuckled.

"It's ok…" He pulled his arm free and took a step toward the door before turning and looking at Naruto, "Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed then went and flopped onto the couch when Itachi left.

"That was quite a show." Sasori claimed, plopping down next to Naruto, who looked over to him and sighed.

"I blew it." He whined. Sasori shook his head.

"Not really. You found out that he obviously returns your feelings, and he clearly is more than open to a relationship." He stated. Naruto thought about that for a moment, then grinned and nodded.

"Alright, time for me to interfere in your relationship problems." Naruto declared. Sasori took in a deep breath and nodded, indicating for Naruto to go ahead… Which he did.

* * *

"Any new news?" Kakashi asked the young man in front of him.

"Yes sir. We are growing closer to finding te where abous of the Akasuki base." The man announced. Kakashi nodded.

"Lets go then."


	10. Relationships

CJ: Ohhhhh no! Kakashi and all them are getting closer! :O And so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! My laptop crapped itself :P

Ita: ... If you dont like it, change the story line...

CJ: But you gotta have sespence and drama!

Saso: Thats fine, but stop acting like you dont know whats going to happen... Because we all know that you do.

CJ: Oh shut it Sasori...

Naru: Better do what she says!

CJ: That is correctobananas!

Naru: ^_^

CJ: Okkkkkkkk! And we begin...

Naru/CJ: NOW! XD

**Chapter 10:** _Relationships…_

* * *

In the last three days, Sasori and Naruto had become very close friends, Naruto, of course, bringing the child back out in Sasori, while not telling him his plan to get Madara to bring their relationship out in open. Itachi and Naruto were constantly flirting, which was causing Sasuke to grow increasingly angry at them both. Yuuki and Deidara were getting closer, as was Sasuke and Emi.

Also, Kakashi, Jaraiah and Guy were extreamly close to discovering the base.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasori watched the blond with intent fascination as he shoveled mouth full after mouth of ramen.

"Mmm?" Naruto mumbled through his food.

"How can you eat like that?" Sasori asked.

"Like what?" Naruto asked when he swallowed the food.

"Like your food is going to leap of your plate and run away at any minute..." Sasori said, leaning against the bench. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm skilled." He stated. Sasori laughed at that. As he laughed, he didnt notice Madara stading at the door. But Naruto did.

"I'll be right back!" He exclaimed, hopping off his seat and bouncing over to Madara, who was standing out of sight.

"Hey there." The blond said, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Hi..." Madara said quietly.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. Madara looked at him, a smile ghosting on his lips.

"I forgot how cute he is when he laughs." He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The last time I saw him like that was when he just started here. He was such a little brat. It took a while to get used to his childishness. But, I guess I forgot how cute he was... Still is." Madara muttered. Naruto thought for a moment about his next words.

"Can I ask you something...?" He said. Madara nodded.

"How do you feel about Sasori?" He asked. Madara tensed, the question clearly catching him of guard.

"What do you mean?" He muttered.

"You know, how important is he to you. How much do you..." Naruto paused, considering the right word, "Like him...?"

Madara stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"He means the world to me..." He mumbled, "You really have no idea how much I..." He cut himself off before he finished the sentence.

"How much you what?" Naruto asked, eagerly trying to get him to say it.

"Love him..." Madara said, the realisation clearly showing in his voice. Naruto smiled and went back into the kitchen. His smiled widened when he saw his red-headed friend standing against the wall by the door, staring at the floor.

"Get a good listen?" Naruto asked. Sasori jumped slightly and looked at him.

"You had that planned the whole time, didn't you?" He asked. Naruto grinned and nodded. Sasori smiled slightly, but it soon disappeared when Madara stepped into the kitchen, not looking at anyone.

"You heard that Sasori?" He asked quietly, risking a quick glance at the red-head.

"Yeah..." Sasori mumbled. There was an awkward silence which Naruto knew was a sign for him to leave the two alone.

"You weren't supposed to hear..." Madara muttered.

"Why not?" Sasori asked. Madara didn't say anything, just stared at the ground. This made Sasori mad.

"Would you just answer me?" He snapped. The tone of his voice seemed to force Madaras eyes to look at him.

"No..." He said. Sasori frowned and took a step forward.

"What is your problem with me? Why won't you even consider telling people about me? Are you that ashamed of me that you won't even admit that we're... Whatever we are? What am I to you?" He demanded. Madaras eyes were wide. Sasori had never spoken like that to him before. So it certainly surprised him.

"You heard what I said to Naruto, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"I'll only believe you if you say it to me!" Sasori snapped, "Not if I hear it in a conversation, you didn't want me to hear!" Madara watched, his heart shattering, as Sasori went silent and stared at the floor, clearly breaking down on the inside.

Madara sighed, took a step forward and lifted Sasoris face gently.

"If you think you're ready to deal with the others knowing, then I guess we can tell them." He said, giving the red-head a light peck on the lips. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but chuckle at the light blush on Sasoris cheeks.

"You know what..." He smiled.

"What?" Sasori asked quietly. Madara leaned down and brushed his lips over Sasoris.

"I love you..."

* * *

"HI Ita-kun!" Naruto sang as he entered the room. Itachi looked up.

"Good afternoon Naruto." He said, looking back at his book. Naruto climbed onto the bed next to him.

"You know, you're always reading that thing, but I've never known what it is." He said, looking over the Uchihas shoulder.

"It's not something you'd find interesting." Itachi said, closing it quickly. Naruto pouted, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Guess what!" Naruto grinned. Itachi looked at him questioningly.

"I got Madara to admit his feelings for Sasori!" Naruto declared. Itachi smiled. (A/N: Yes, THE Itachi Uchiha smiled. Only around Naruto though, of course :) )

"It kind of got me thinking..." Naruto said, slightly nervously, "What's happening with you and me...' he was blushing and playing with the bed sheets. Itachi stared at him for a moment.

"What do you want to happen?" He asked. Naruto looked up at him shyly.

"I-I guess I w-want us to be... To-tog-gether..." He muttered. Itachi placed a hand on his cheek.

"So do I." He said before kissing Naruto gently. Naruto kissed back, snaking a hand around Itachis neck and pulling him closer. Itachi slowly pulled away and looked at Naruto, who was blushing like mad.

"So… We're together…" The blond smiled. Itachi nodded and peck his lips lightly.

"We are…" He said.


	11. Escalated hate and a closer relationship

CJ: Nawwwwwwww how cute is Naruto and Itachi! ^^

Nau: hehehe we are aren't we?

Yuu: My big bro is adorable!

Ita: … I am not 'adorable'…

Yuu: Yeah you are and don't deny it!

Ita: *eye twitch* Shut. Up.

Yuu: No.

CJ: You two stop your bickering! Because there's a little *clears throte* lemony goodness in this chapter!

Ita: *smirk*

Naru: *gulp*

Yuu: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I don't wanna know about my big bro doin that!

CJ: I don't care. Now, let us start ^^

**Chapter 11 **_Escalated hate and a closer relationship…_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto!" Sasuke demanded, storming into the kitchen where the blond was enjoying a bowl of ramen.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke slammed his hand down on the table.

"You're with _Itachi_!" He exclaimed. Naruto looked down at his bowl.

"Yeah… So…?" He mumbled.

"You _know_ what he did to my family!" Sasuke growled. Naruto looked up at him.

"I know but… I cant help how I feel about him, Sasuke…" He said. This angered the young Uchiha even more.

"How can you feel anything for him!" He demanded.

"I don't know. I just… I just do!" Naruto stated.

"Well then you could have hidden your feelings! Not go and tell him!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto frowned.

"Why!" He demanded.

"Because now he's happy! And it sickens me that _you're _the one making him happy!" Sasuke said. Naruto stood up angrily.

"So you'd much rather me, your friend, be miserable and have to store away my feelings, just so your brother can be 'unhappy'!" he snapped.

"I doubt you'll be any happier with him. He's probably just going to use you for a bit of fun before tossing you aside for some other idiot!" Sasuke growled, "But you're to _stupid_ to realise that he is just a cruel bastered who cant really have any feelings for anyone!"

Naruto was screaming inside his head. Just the thought of itachi doing that to him was… No… They had been dating for nearly a week now and he couldn't imagine Itachi being that cruel to him. It just couldn't happen. He shoved past Sasuke and ran out of the kitchen, not noticing the dark haired man standing just beside the door.

Sasuke had his head in his hands, silently screaming in frustration. He couldn't believe Naruto was doing this. If falling for the person who butchered his clan wasn't enough, the boy had actually acted upon these feelings and was now in a_ relationship _with his brother!

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone stalk in.

"I would never do anything to hurt him, Sasuke…" Itachi mumbled from behind his younger brother. Sasuke spun around and glared at him.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" He snapped. Itachi frowned.

"I hope you realise that you just hurt your friend more then I ever could…" He stated.

"All I did was warn him about you!" Sasuke snapped. Itachi shook his head.

"No… You practically told him to be miserable, all for the sake of your own selfish needs…" He said quietly. Sasukes eyes widen slightly.

"No I didn't!" He exclaimed.

"You said for him to hide his feelings, no-matter how strong they may, and live alone… Just because you want me to suffer… Do you realise how much that could have destroyed him? It doesn't matter who someone falls for, it can be an endless torture to have to pretend that there's no feelings there. Especially when you have to live with and share a bed with that person…" Itachi's voice was quiet, just above a whisper. Sasuke stood, unable to come up with something to say.

It was a long moment until the younger male spoke.

"Fine… I was wrong to say that to Naruto… But I swear, if you do anything to him… I will kill you…" He muttered, brushing past and leaving.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He hated that his younger brother's hate for him had now grown, if that was even possible…

* * *

Naruto lay on his and Itachis bed, sobbing quietly into his pillow. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him from behind and pull him close to the chest which the arms belonged to.

"He didn't mean what he said…" Itachi's voice sounded from just above Narutos head.

"Y-you heard?" The blond asked, sniffling. Itachi nodded.

"I spoke to him. He's sorry." He said. Naruto turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"You wouldn't do all those things… would you?" He asked. Itachi kissed his forehead gently.

"Of course not." He said quietly. Naruto smiled. He already knew that that would be the answer to his question; he just wanted to hear it.

"Good." He said, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Itachi, who just lay there, watching him silently.

The moment of comftable peace didn't last long when Yuuki suddenly burst in.

"All of us are going on a mission!" She exclaimed. Neither two moved.

"When?" Itachi asked, "And who's 'all of us'?"

"You, me, Naruto, Emi, Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi!" Yuuki announced, "Apparently it's a BIG mission so we need as many people as we can get. All the others aren't coming because they're all on other missions and Fish sticks is sick!"

Itachi chuckled at the new nickname given to Kisame.

"Ok, but when is it?" He repeated the first half of his question.

"Tomorrow!" Yuuki said. She was obviously excited about this. Itachi sat up and looked at his sister.

"Have you been training enough?" He asked. Yuuki gave him a blank stare.

"…Training…? I didn't think of training…" She mumbled. Itachi sighed.

"And knowing everyone else, they haven't been doing anything either…" He thought for a moment. "Ok, Yuuki, go and get Emi and Sasuke and meet me outside in the training field." He said.

"We have a training field…?" She asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, its few meters away form the base. Its hidden by trees and bolders, but you'll know it once you're there." He said. Yuuki nodded and left to find everyone else.

"Do we really have to train?" Naruto whined. Itachi nodded.

"But I don't feel like training now!" The boy continued to protest. Itachi knew it was going to be hard to get him to train. He knew from one past experience when trying to make Naruto eat his vegetables.

The Uchiha then got an idea from that. He'll use the same method as he used with the vegetables.

"Hmm… You know, Naru-chan… You've been eating a lot of junk… And you haven't been doing anything to…" Itachi considered his words, "How should I put it…? … Keep the weight off…" He automatically knew he'd chosen the wrong words when Naruto's eyes widened and he leaped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Are you saying Im getting fat!" Naruto sounded horrified as he added the last bit, "Or am I already fat!"

Itachi sighed, cursing himself, and went to the bathroom. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Naruto was standing there, shirtless, he was panting slightly from panic and he was currently examining his butt in the mirror, his position giving Itachi a perfect view.

Itach had never seen Naruto shirtless, so was never able to appreciate how gorgeous his tan chest really was. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the blond, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"You're not fat Naru-chan." He said quietly, "You're completely perfect…"

Naruto blushed furiously when he felt Itachi softly kissing his neck. He tilted his head slightly as the kisses turned to nips.

"mmm… Ita-kun…" Naurtos words came out a light moan, which caused Itachi to become much more enthused.

After turning the boy around, Itachi lifted him up onto the counter next to the sink and continued nipping and sucking at his neck. He felt a pair of hands tangle themselves in his hair and pull him closer. He could hear Narutos pants and gasps and he came to the sensitive places on the blonds delicate neck.

Itachi pulled away slightly, earning a quiet whimper of protest from Naruto.

"Now now, Naruo-chan… We cant get to carried away… We have to Ngh!" Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence when Naruto had wrapped his legs around his waist and grinded their hips together.

"Oh god Naruto… The things you do to me…" Itachi said before kissing Naruto roughly. Naruto gladly returned the kiss, moaning lightly when he felt Itachis tongue glide along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he was happy to grant.

The blond boy shivered as he felt a pair of hands running over his bare chest. Leaning into the touch and moaning when Itachi grinded against him again.

Naruto was just about to rip Itachis shirt off when something happened that_ completely_ _destroyed _the mood!


	12. Training

CJ: Zomg... That last chapter was quite *Pervy grin* interesting...

Ita: Of course it was, you wrote it. And because your such a *VERY BAD WORD* You cut it off right when we were getting to the ahem... Good bit...

Naru: Yeah CJ What's with that!

CJ: Hahaha thought I'd tease ya a bit! So, let's find out what happened! Kgo!

**Chapter 12: **_Training..._

* * *

"SORRY MY TOILETS BLOCKED AND NO-ONE ELSE WILL LET ME USE THEIRS!" Kisame burst in, ignoring the other two's current position, and began throwing up in the toilet.

Itachi gave him a look of complete disgust, while Naruto just sat there trying not to puke himself.

"Go get ready, Naruto. I'll be there soon." Itachi gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before setting him on the ground and watching his *ahem* as he walked away.

Kisame stood up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He turned to wash his hands, but stopped dead under the death glare of his partner.

"Kisame..." Itachi said slowly, "You are like a cock blocking robot that was developed in some secret government lab!" (A/N Got that line of ZOMBIELAND xD) Kisame stared at him for a moment, slightly surprised by the outburst.

"Eh.. Sorry...?" The fish cautiously went around his partner, staying close to the wall, then running out as fast as he could.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples with his index fingers before heading out.

* * *

"I wander what training will be like?" Emi said thoughtfully. She, Yuuki and Sasuke were all standing in the training field, waiting or Itachi and Naruto.

"Hey guys!" Speak of the blond. He came towards them, waving like an idiot. Yuuki couldn't help but think back to the first moment they met. She was a complete bitch to him. But, then again, she's like that with everyone when she first meets them. It takes her a little while to actually act like herself.

"Hey blondie!" She grinned when he stopped in front of them.

"Ita-kun is gonna be out soon!" He said. Sasuke felt his eye twitch at the name, but remained silent. As much as he hated his brother, he had to admit, Naruto seemed happy with him. But that still didn't mean the younger of the Uchiha boys to believe that Itachi wasn't just using him.

"What took you so long?" Yuuki asked. Naurto went bright red, unable to really answer that question. It might have been easier if the person who asked wasn't the person who was recently groping him's sister.

Yuuki picked it up straight away. She poked him in the nose and laughed. She was about to say something, but decided to wait until Itachi was there to hear it, as she could see him coming.

"You two can have kinky gay sex in your own time, as much as I really don't wan to picture that. It's very rude to keep two lady's wait." She said as he approached them. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's... not really something I would have wanted to hear from my little sister..." He mumbled. Yuuki laughed, walked over and poked him in the gut.

"I'm joking with ya." She said. Itachi looked down at her. As she grinned up at him, an old habit took from when he was young. He reached forward with two fingers and poked her forehead, causing her to stumble back slightly.

Sasuke stared, slightly wide eyed. The gesture his brother made, caused him to think back to when he was a child, until his thoughts traveled to that night his family was murdered. He felt his face turn into a glare sub-consciously. His glare, of course, was aimed at Itachi, who looked slightly shocked at what he did. Yuuki stood there rubbing her forehead, giving her older brother an 'ok, what the hell?' look.

"I'm sorry..." Itachi said quietly. He looked at Sasuke, slightly taken back by the intensity of the glare. He chose to ignore it as he walked over to Naruto.

"Alright everyone. Training starts now. I'm going to hide somewhere. You all have to find me and capture me. I don't want you to go easy on me and do not expect me to do the same." He said, and with that, he was gone.

"Hmm... I guess we should start..." Yuuki said, she turned to Emi, "You know what to do." Emi nodded. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and whistled. A moment later, three large, white wolves appeared in front of her.

"Whoa! Where'd they come from?" Naruto asked.

"I summoned them..." Emi said, kneeling in front of them. She leaned over and whispered in the ear of one of the wolves. The wolf then ran off into the trees. She did the same to the other two, who repeated what the first did.

"Ok, you two." Yuuki pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, " Do something to distract him." Her voice was almost below a whisper as she explained what the plan was.

"What's taking them so long...?" Itachi thought out loud. His hiding place was high up in tree, covered with leaves. He did kind of lie when he said he wouldn't go easy on them. He decided he will give them a little slack, but even then, he had no intent on making it easy.

He was just about to think they'd given him the slip and gone back inside, when he heard a loud BANG! He looked around to see Sasuke letting off fire balls into the trees and while Naruto was calling out his name as if he would actually give up his hiding place.

_You're kidding me..._ He thought with frustration, _They actually think pleading or blowing up the area will draw me out...?_ He sighed and shook his head. He was too busy being disappointed in the two boys, that he forgot all about his sister and her friend.

He heard something behind him and instantly came to his senses. He turned slowly to t=see three snarling wolves.

"Well, this was unexpected..." He sighed with a small smile at his own foolishness. He then jumped into the air, the wolves following as one of Sasukes fire balls flew beneath them.

"Looks like we found ya!" Itachis eyes widened slightly as he looked up to see Yuuki above him, a huge grin on her face. He smirked as they landed on the ground below.

"Looks like you did." He said. He looked around, the wolves surrounding him. He went to jump away again.

"I wouldn't do that." Yuuki said quickly. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"They're not normal wolves from the wild." Emi appeared next to the dark haired girl, "They're a breed from our village and if you try to run, they'll catch you and rip you to shreds before you've taken your second step." She smirked triumphantly.

"And what if I'm faster than them?" Itachi asked. Emi shook her head.

"It wouldn't matter, considering how close they are." She said. Itachi looked around at the creatures. Emi was right. They were less than a foot away and on total alert for any sort of movement. His only option was to fight them off. Which may prove to be a difficult task. He turned to take in the rest of the surroundings, but froze when he saw his younger brother.

Sasuke was standing on the edge of the field, pure hate burning in his eyes. Without thinking, he pulled out a kuni and raced forward, with every intension of killing his bother. Itachi stood there, unable to move away because of the wolves around him. He prepared to grab Sasukes arm, as he knew the boy wasn't thinking and it would be simple to stop him. It was only until one of the wolves turned and headed towards the younger boy.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice the creature until it leaped towards him. He stopped dead, his eyes wide. He saw the razor sharp teeth aimed at his throat. The wolf was fast, much faster than he was. He didn't have time to jump out of the way, so he braced himself. To his surprise, nothing came. There was no pain, no impacted. He opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw.

Yuuki stood in front of him, frowning at the wolf, who had its head bowed in submission at the girls feet.

"You are an idiot Sasuke." Yuuki turned to her brother, "Stop being so selfish and think of what your actions will do to those around you… If this were a real mission, someone would be dead and the target would have gotten away. Stop letting your hatred cloud your judgment. Or it' going to get one of us killed." She turned back to the wolves. "Leave." The creatures followed her order and ran into the trees.

"I think we'll be fine on the mission…" Yuuki said, before adding, "That is if Sasuke can pull his head in." After that, she and Emi went back to the base. Sasuke followed behind silently, leaving Naruto and Itachi.

"Are you ok Ita-kun?" Naruto asked, his arms wrapped around the ravens waistt and his face buried in his chest.

"Yes, I'm fine." Itachi placed a hand on top of the blonds head, smiling slightly. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone worrying about him like this.

Naruto looked up, a small smile on his face. Itachi leaned down and kissed him softly. The kiss lasted a short while. Neither moved, they just enjoyed the sweet, affectionate kiss. When they pulled away, they both smiled. Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head on Itachis chest.

"I love you Itachi…" He said quietly. Itachi tensed slightly, his eyes widening. 'Love' wasn't a word he used often, or took it lightly. He hadn't said it since he was younger. And the last time he did say it, he said it to a baby Sasuke. He took Narutos face in his hands, looked into his eyes. As soon as he saw those beautiful blue orbs, his words came out without him even realizing it until he said it.

"I love you too, Naruto." His voice was just above a whisper. He smiled when Narutos face beamed. The blond leaned up and peck Itachi lips, then suddenly pulled away, grinning mischievously.

"Kiss tag!" He announced, "You're in!" He ran as fast as he could back to the base. Itachi smirked and went after him.

* * *

He found the blond hiding in the bedroom, under the bed. He reached under, but Naruto was too far.

"Come and get me." He laughed. Itachi stared at him for a moment.

"You… Want me to… Go under the bed…?" He asked. Naruto grinned and nodded. Itachi shook his head, there was no-way he was doing that. But, of course, the blonds puppy dog eyes and pouting got to him. He pulled a face and began sliding under the bed. Naruto giggled and shuffled away some more, forcing Itachi to drag himself further.

After a short while, he finally reached the blond, grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Got you, Naru-chan." He said before pressing his lips to his lovers. He pulled away and hugged Naruto close to him, whispering in his ear, "And I'll never let you go."


	13. The mission

CJ: OHHHHH SASUKE GOT TOLD!

Sasu: …Shut up CJ…

Yuu: Hey, she's just stating the truth!

Naru: Yeah Sasuke!

CJ: Haha! Got told again!

Sasu: -_-

CJ: Alriiiiiighty let's get started ^^

**Chapter 13: **_The mission…_

* * *

"All ready?" Pein asked the eight people in front of him. He received a nod from each of them and smiled. "Then get going." After his final order, Naruto, Itachi, Yuuki, Sasuke, Emi, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi left for their mission.

* * *

"How did they find out!" Jaraiah demanded. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"I don't know. Someone let it slip that we were after them." He said.

"What are they doing about it?" Guy asked.

"From what our sources have told us, they're sending a team of eight. I only know of a few people who make up this team, though. There's Sasori Akasuna, a man they call Tobi, Deidara Iwa and also, Itachi Uchiha. I'm not sure of the other four." Jaraiah groaned.

"Eight? Argh, what a pain…" He grumbled.

"We'll just have to deal with it. Think of it as an opportunity to find Naruto and Sasuke." Guy exclaimed.

"You're right. How hard could eliminating them be, when we have so many Shinobi with us…" Kakashi said.

* * *

"So, big bro, what's the details of this mission again?" Yuuki asked as she and the other seven with her leaped through the trees.

"There are people who are in search of the Akatsuki base. They're very close to discovering us. So we are to get rid of them." Itachi said.

"Why are they looking for the Akatsuki base?" Emi asked. There was a reason behind Emi, Sasuke, Yuuki and Naruto not being able to know the full details until they left.

"Take a guess," Itachi began, "The ones after us are from Konaha…" Naruto and Sasuke stopped when they heard the mention of their former village.

"K-Konaha…?" Naruto breathed. Everyone else stopped and turned back to the two.

"Yes…" Itachi said quietly, knowing how this must affect his blond boyfriend. After all, it wasn't really that long ago that Naruto had dreamed of being the Hokage of the village they would sure to become enemies of.

Naruto looked down at his feet. His mind was racing. What if all of his old friends were there? What if there was Kakashi and the pervy sage? He didn't want to have to face them. He could always just join them when the time came. But he really didn't want to leave the Akatsuki. He'd made so many great friends. And Itachi… There was no-way he could leave him. The blond clenched his fist.

"I… I'll be right back." He said, before dropping to the ground and began running. He didn't no how far he was going to run, but he knew he wouldn't stop until his head was clear, which didn't seem like it would be anytime soon.

After a few minutes, he finally dropped to his knees, unable to keep going. He knelt there, panting for a good while, until he heard soft footsteps behind him. When he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders, he knew who it was.

"…Itachi… What do I do…?" He asked quietly as his lover hugged his close.

"Nothing you don't want to do…" Itachi said quietly.

"But… I don't know what I want to do…" Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head back. He really couldn't imagine life without Itachi. He truly loved the Uchiha. But, everyone from the leaf… They were his friends. They had been around a lot longer than Itachi… But it also took them a lot longer to except him. The blond tried to think about what it would be like to return to the village. He could say that he'd been knocked out most of the time and didn't remember the way back to the base because his mind had been too groggy. But then he remembered that Itachi would not be able to be with him… And that thought made his stomach turn. He opened his eyes and looked up at the darkening sky. He had made his decision.

"I can't hurt my friends Itachi…" He mumbled. Itachi's heart sank. This was it. His blond was going to leave and return to the village. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. As much as he loved him and didn't want him to leave, he wasn't going to force him to stay.

"Naruto I-" "I didn't finish." Naruto interrupted the ravens' words quickly. "What I was going to say was… I can't hurt my friends… But, I won't leave you… I just need to figure out a way to help you guys without seriously hurting anyone." He finished. Itachi sighed in relief.

"We'll find something for you to do." He said, smiling. Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, burying his face in his chest.

"Everything's going to be fine…" Itachi said soothingly. Naruto nodded and yawned slightly.

"Come on. Let's get back to the others," Itachi said, "There's a hotel nearby where we can stop and rest." He stood up and helped Naruto to his feet.

* * *

"What's taking them so long…?" Sasuke grumbled. Yuuki gave him a gentle shove and rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such worry wart." She said. Deidara came up behind her and petted her head.

"You're one to talk." He laughed. Yuuki spun around and frowned up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She demanded.

"I think he's referring to when you got back from training with Itachi and gave poor little Sasuke an hour long lecture about not to worry you like he did and that he was reckless and inconsiderate of how much you were worrying about him and all that" Madara said. Yuuki pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"Aww, with a look like that, you're almost as adorable as my little Saso-chan!" Madaras statement sent Sasori into a blushing frenzy.

"Shut up!" The red head snapped, hiding his face. Deidara, Yuuki and Emi all laughed at the sight, while Sasuke was too pre-occupied about where his friend and brother were.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked as he and Itachi emerged from the trees, bringing relief to Sasuke.

"Sasori's being a cutie pie!" Yuuki announced. Sasori growled and tackled her to the ground.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled. Yuuki just lay there laughing.

"C'mon Saso-chan, up we get." Madara wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and lifted him up.

"We stopping at the hotel few kilometers from here." Itachi said as he helped his giggling sister to her feet.

"Is it a good one?" Emi asked. Itachi nodded.

"I've been there a few times on missions with Kisame." He said. He looked and smiled.

"As I re-call… They only have rooms that provide for two people." He said with a slight smirk. Naruto and Sasori both looked at each other, each sharing the same deep blush, their semes both smirked at each other.

"Hmm… Two people huh?" Deidara said, moving behind Yuuki, "I hope your big brother doesn't find it unsuitable for me to share with you." Yuuki turned and grinned up at him, her cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"Like he'd have a say anyway." She said.

"I guess… That leaves us…" Emi said nervously looking at Sasuke, who smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright. It looks like the sleeping arrangements have been organized…" Itachi said, glancing at his younger sister, clearly displeased with her choice of room-mate.

"Let's get going then. We've been moving for hours and I need some food and a bed!" Yuuki declared. Everyone agreed and began on their way to the hotel... Not realizing what an eventful night it would turn out to be.


End file.
